


More Than Code And Metal

by GalacticNB



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of Talon members appear very briefly but I'm tagging them anyway, Author is Bitter About How Human Echo Looks, Congratulations Talon: You Played Yourself, Do I Have Regrets? No., Electrocution, Hiding Emotions, Intrusive Thoughts, Is This Me Inserting The Shapeshifter Into Another Universe? Maybe So., Multi, Self-Hatred, Shapeshifter Hates Humanity, Shock Collars, Talon Pulls a FNAF and Gives Electric Shocks for "Motivation", Talon Steals People's Research, Talon Stole the Original Echo Robot and Blueprints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticNB/pseuds/GalacticNB
Summary: Shapeshifter knows that xey are a prototype of Project: Echo that was stolen by Talon, and xey resent Talon for it and long for an escape. And, at first, it seems impossible, as they have a "shock collar" programmed to zap xem if xey disobey or stray too far from any Talon agents. But, with a little help from a hacker and mechanic, xey might be able to do it.
Relationships: Echo & Mina Liao, Echo (Overwatch) & Original Character(s), Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta/Original Character(s), Jean-Baptiste Augustin & Original Character(s), Jesse McCree & Echo, Jesse McCree & Original Character(s), Mina Liao & Original Character(s), Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Sombra | Olivia Colomar & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	More Than Code And Metal

**CPU STARTING…**

  


**SCANNING ROM DATA…**

  


**BIOS STARTING…**

  


**RAM STARTING…**

  


**BOOT SEQUENCE INITIALIZED…**

  


**OPERATING SYSTEM STARTING…**

  


**LOADING OPERATING SYSTEM TO RAM…**

  


**TRANSFERRING CONTROL TO PROJECT: SH4P3SH1FT3R…**

  


**CONTROL TRANSFERRED.**  
  
---  
  
Shapeshifter’s “face” flickered on as xey stretched out xeir previously curled up body, noting xeir large claws as well as angular, sharp body that looked vaguely humanoid but also...not. Xeir “eyes” glanced around at the room around them, which were filled with scientists and higher-ups, before glancing down at xeir chest, claws grazing the emblem embedded into them.

Talon.

Shapeshifter knew that it was technically because of them that xey existed, but xey felt a morsel of resentment towards that. Xey weren’t sure why, but xey had this lingering feeling that something was wrong about this, and that xey shouldn’t be here at all.

Xey were interrupted by xeir “thoughts” by a command being sent to xem.

**Copy Councilman Reyes.**  
  
---  
  
Shapeshifter hesitated for a second, before the message came again.

_**Copy Councilman Reyes.**_  
  
---  
  
Xey glanced over at one of the scientists 

**Loading Profile…**

  


**Primary User: Pardo Ferraioli**

**Role: Scientist**  
  
---  
  
who had a tablet in his hands. He looked a mix of impatient and nervous as he tapped on the sides of the tablet.

_**COPY COUNCILMAN REYES.**_  
  
---  
  
Shapeshifter’s head twitched. Half of xem was screaming to obey or something bad was going to happen. The other half stubbornly didn’t want to.

A shock jolted through xeir systems, making xeir vision blink out briefly.

A growl reverberated through xeir chest as xeir “eyes” scanned the people

**Loading Profile…**

  


**Secondary User: Leo Basilio**

**Role: Scientist**

  
  


**Loading Profile…**

  


**Secondary User: Quasimodo Ciardi**

**Role: Scientist**

  
  


**Loading Profile…**

  


**Secondary User: Piersilvio Fiorita**

**Role: Scientist**

  
  


**Loading Profile…**

  


**Secondary User: Mercurio Cataldo**

**Role: Scientist**

  
  


**Loading Profile…**

  


**Secondary User: Serapione Lampo**

**Role: Scientist**

  
  


**Loading Profile…**

  


**Secondary User: Esuperio Toia**

**Role: Scientist**

  
  


**Loading Profile…**

  


**Secondary User: Gerasimo Beretta**

**Role: Scientist**

  
  


**Loading Profile…**

  


**Secondary User: Virone Galletta**

**Role: Scientist**

  
  


**Loading Profile…**

  


**Secondary User: Aresio Parisi**

**Role: Scientist**

  
  


**Loading Profile…**

  


**Secondary User: Sanjay Korpal**

**Role: Councilman**

  
  


**Loading Profile…**

  


**Secondary User: Maximilien**

**Role: Councilman**

  
  


**Loading Profile…**

  


**Secondary User: Moira O’Deorain**

**Role: Councilman**

  
  


**Loading Profile…**

  


**Secondary User: [REDACTED]**

**Role: Hacker**

  
  


**Loading Profile…**

  


**Secondary User: Trung Le Nguyen**

**Role: Senior Analyst**

  
  


**Loading Profile…**

  


**Secondary User: Gabriel Reyes**

**Role: Councilman**  
  
---  
  
and, upon accessing Gabriel’s, felt a jutter in xeir systems as xey watched xeir body morph into Gabriel’s, including the outfit that he usually uses on the job. Xey then “glared” at xeir creator, glad that their “eyes” were hidden behind the mask.

“Why was there a delay?” Maximillen asked, his voice cold as Shapeshifter stood completely still, regretting that xey couldn’t also manifest weapons.

“I-I don’t know. We thought we had purged the code completely of Dr. Liao’s work-.” Dr. Ferraioili stammered, tapping on the tablet almost desperately. 

**Analyzing “Dr. Liao”...**

**Secret Folder Detected.**

**Access? [ _Y_ /N]**

**Accessing Folder…**

**Password Required.**

**Input Password: ***************

**Accessing Files…**

**Downloading Information…**

**5%**

**10%**

**15%**

~~**Download Interrupted.**~~  
  
---  
  
Suddenly, Shapeshifter’s body jerked and twitched as an electric shock coursed through xeir body, causing xem to lose xeir form and fall to the ground, limbs jerking for a few seconds before stopping.

“I know you can speak. Respond, Shapeshifter.” Dr. Ferraioili spat angrily, though he was still quaking with fear for an unknown reason.

Shapeshifter growled again but got up, engines spluttering briefly before running smoothly.

“Apologies. I did not hear your request.” xey droned, forcing xeir voice to be calm.

“What took you so long to respond?” Dr. Ferraioli repeated, sounding irritated.

“I was simply evaluating my environment.” xey replied stiffly, challenging him to call xem out.

Dr. Ferraioli seemed to seethe before seeming to remember who he had been talking to, turning toward the council, dropping his voice low as he said something that xey couldn’t quite make out. So, instead, xey focused on what xey had been downloading.

**Restart Download? ( _Y_ /N)**

  


**Restarting Download…**

  


**5%**

  


**10%**

  


**20%**

  


**40%**

  


**80%**

  


**Download Complete.**  
  
---  
  
Shapeshifter turned xeir head toward [REDACTED], xeir head tilting in a mix of curiosity and confusion. [REDACTED] seemed to notice that xey were looking at her, gave xem a wave and a small smirk, before leaving casually, hands in her pockets as she walked by the guards without even being briefly stopped by them.

“Shapeshifter, follow me.” Councilman Reyes said, his voice gruff and gravelly.

Shapeshifter nodded, not even glancing back at the other scientists or council members. Why would xey need to? Xey were just a tool to xem, but they didn’t know that xey were more than what xey appeared.


End file.
